As Precious As You (빛나리)
by sebening
Summary: Mulut Hyunjin yang terlampau masam karena sudah lama tidak merokok, dan Seungmin yang kepalanya bagai beton. Alias malam tahun baru abnormal ala Hyunjin dan Seungmin.– StrayKids Hwang Hyunjin x Kim Seungmin. HyunMin/SeungJin.


_**As Precious As You (**_ _ **빛나리**_ _ **)**_

 _Hwang Hyunjin x Kim Seungmin_

(c) 2018

 _ **Warning(s)**_

 _Non-idol AU. Typo(s)._

 _ **Summary :**_

Mulut Hyunjin yang terlampau masam karena sudah lama tidak merokok, dan Seungmin yang kepalanya bagai beton. Alias malam tahun baru abnormal ala Hyunjin dan Seungmin.

 _ **Note(s) :**_

Supaya suasana semakin mendukung, coba dibuka spotify atau soundcloud atau melon atau youtube atau apa aja sesuka kalian, play lagu **S** **hine** **(** **빛나리** **) by Pentagon** (pentagon need more appreciation _smh_ ) Lagu ini definisi hwang hyunjin aka bucin of seungmin pffftt

* * *

Hyunjin menyesap puntung rokoknya –yang entah sudah keberapa malam ini. Malam tahun baru belum mampu untuk membuat Hyunjin pergi meninggalkan apartemen barang satu jam untuk menikmati malam yang hanya datang sekali setahun itu.

Sementara Hyunjin duduk di balkon ditemani rokoknya dan Kota Seoul yang belum punya tanda-tanda akan segera tidur. Lampu-lampu terlampau terang malam ini, dan orang-orang rela berlama-lama di jalan hanya demi sebuah perayaan. Dari atas sini, yang terlihat adalah jalan kota yang dipenuhi mobil dan lautan manusia yang tidak ingin melewatkan jam dua belas barang sedetik.

"Hyunjin, kamu merokok lagi."

Hyunjin menoleh, mendapati tunangannya dengan gelas yang tampak mengepul diatasnya. "Aku nggak tahan, Seungmin." Hyunjin kembali menghisap rokoknya, menghembuskan asapnya melewati pembatas balkon.

Seungmin mendengus kasar, meletakan gelasnya diatas meja, menimbulkan suara dentingan yang tidak bisa bilang pelan. Mereka saling diam selama beberapa saat. Hyunjin memandangi carut-marut malam tahun baru dan Seungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Hyunjin menoleh ke arah Seungmin. Sinis, Seungmin balik menatapnya tak kalah sengit. Hyunjin yang tidak mengerti hanya mengucapkan _Apa?_ tanpa suara.

Hyunjin harusnya sadar, yang ditatap Seungmin sedari tadi adalah puntung rokoknya. Tapi terlalu terlambat karena dia sudah berhasil merampasnya dari tangan Hyunjin, memasukan ujungnya pada mulutnya sendiri. Merengut saat asap berebut masuk ke saluran pernapasannya.

"Seungmin, astaga!" Ditariknya paksa rokoknya dari bibir Seungmin, sedikit menepuk punggungnya saat ia terbatuk tidak karuan. Hyunjin merogoh saku piyama Seungmin, tangannya mencari inhaler yang tidak pernah ditinggalkannya.

Hyunjin pun ikut bernapas lega saat Seungmin mulai bisa bernapas normal dengan bantuan inhalernya. "Jangan gila. Kamu baru keluar dari rumah sakit bulan lalu karena asmamu yang makin parah,"

"Ya, dan kamu salah satu polusi penyebab asmaku kambuh," Nadanya sinis, tapi hanya dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Hyunjin.

"Iya, maaf, ya. Lain kali aku nggak merokok di depanmu,"

"Hyunjin!"

"Iya, iya. Aku nggak akan merokok lagi. Puas?"

Seungmin tetap tidak mau menatap Hyunjin yang duduk disampingnya, memainkan inhaler dengan jari-jarinya. Hyunjin menghapus jarak diantara mereka, merengkuh pinggang Seungmin dengan posesif. "Sebentar lagi jam dua belas, kamu nggak mau masuk?"

"Aku mau lihat kembang api, Hyunjin,"

Hyunjin merengut,"Tapi kamu benci kembang api,"

"Ralat. Aku benci suaranya bukan kembang apinya."

"Tetap saja–"

Menggeleng, Seungmin menatap Hyunjin tepat di mata, mencoba meyakinkannya. "Sekali ini saja, kalaupun aku pingsan tiba-tiba, ada kamu yang menggendongku ke dalam, kan?"

" _Ah_ , sakit!" Diusap dahinya yang baru saja mendapat sentilan dari Hyunjin. "Kenapa kamu keras kepala, sih Kim Seungmin?"

Seungmin tetap diam tidak menghiraukan. Fokusnya tertuju pada hiruk pikuk ramainya malam. "Min, sini,"

"Hng?" Matanya berkedip cepat saat Hyunjin meletakan telapak tangannya di kedua telinga Seungmin, menutup telinganya sampai hanya sunyi yang didengarnya. "Jin, ngapain?"

Hyunjin sekedar menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis. Tangannya mengarahkan Seungmin untuk menatap langit. Hyunjin menghitung satu-dua-tiga tanpa suara –kalau Seungmin tidak salah membaca gerak bibirnya.

Tapi dihitungan ketiga, yang dilihatnya adalah langit yang mendadak terang sepersekian detik, disusul kelip warna-warni yang datang dari kiri dan kanan.

Hyunjin tak tertarik untuk menikmati pertunjukan kembang api. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mengamati raut terlampau bahagia di wajah Seungmin. Langit malam tak henti-hentinya bercahaya. Bagai flash kamera yang luar biasa menyilaukan.

Tapi bagi Hyunjin, Seungmin jauh lebih bercahaya di matanya.

* * *

 _Guess who's back?! April tahun lalu, terkahir ngepost fanfik dengan couple yang waktu itu lagi hot-hotnya. Sayangnya sekarang udah karam, uhuk. Dari pd101 s2 masih 1st elimination sampe wannaone udah debut sampe pd101 kw 1000 udah tamat lagi (fix, anak gue 101x2) dan akhirnya baru ngepost lagi. HUHUHU things happened dan gue stres abis. Eh gajuga sih, sebenernya stres karena tugas dan ulangan aja. Tapi ya untuk level anak sekolah tugas + ulangan itu udah stres tingkat tinggi sih ya._

 _Hmm jadi gini. Sebenernya plot ini udah lama ada di notes, dari sebelum tahun baru kali ya. Tapi pairingnya bukan hyunmin sih. Tapi karena geu sayang stray kids dan hyunmin jadi langsung me-replace nama pairing sebelumnya sama hyunjin daan seungmin hehehe sekalian meramaikan hyunmin di ffn. Walaupun banyak kapal lain (sebut aja changjin, hyunjeong, chanmin, dll) ayo lestarikan hyunmin! mwa_


End file.
